postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Pringle
Mr. Jeff Pringle is a former teacher at Greendale School and the father of Charlie Pringle. Persona He is very jolly and adventurous, yet masterful to all his pupils. Job He was a teacher at Greendale School. He used to teach most of the child characters in the series, until they moved up to Mrs. Taylor's class. Appearances *Season 2 - Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road, Postman Pat Misses the Show (mentioned), ''Postman Pat Follows a Trail, Postman Pat has the Best Village, Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels (''does not speak), Postman Pat takes Flight and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite, Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race, Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale, Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation, Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie, Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy, Postman Pat and a Job Well Done, Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit (cameo), Postman Pat and the Big Butterflies, Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat's Disappearing Dotty (mentioned), Postman Pat's Popstars, Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt, Postman Pat and the Spooky Sleepover (mentioned) Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market (cameo), Postman Pat and the Train Inspector, Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder and Postman Pat's Perfect Painting *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Big Balloon Ride, Postman Pat and the Surprise Present, Postman Pat and the Perfect Pizza, Postman Pat and the Spring Dance, Postman Pat and the Thunderstorm (drawn picture cameo), Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party, Postman Pat and the Pink Slippers, Postman Pat and the Runaway Train, Postman Pat and the Pet Show, Postman Pat's Wild West Rescue (drawn picture cameo), Postman Pat's Pied Piper, Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day, Postman Pat's Radio Greendale, Postman Pat the Secret Superhero, Postman Pat Goes Undercover, Postman Pat and the Bowling Buddies, Postman Pat and the Magic Lamp (mentioned), Postman Pat and the Sneaky Sheep (mentioned; drawn picture cameo), Postman Pat's Island Shipwreck (drawn picture cameo), Postman Pat and the Grand Custard Race, Postman Pat and the Lucky Escape (cameo), Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic, Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day and Postman Pat's Missing Things *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Bollywood Dance, Postman Pat and the Pot of Gold, Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat Gets Stuck (cameo), Postman Pat and the Incredible Inventions (drawn picture cameo), Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race, Postman Pat's Pet Rescue (drawn picture cameo), Postman Pat's Pony Post (draw picture cameo), Postman Pat and the Lost Property, Postman Pat and the Talking Cat, Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies, Postman Pat's Fun Run (cameo), Postman Pat's Spy Mission (drawn picture cameo) and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 6 - A Super Magnet (drawn picture cameo) Specials: *Postman Pat and the Tuba (does not speak) *Postman Pat and the Barometer *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat's Magical Christmas *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat's Great Big Party Performers *Ken Barrie Gallery PostmanPatandtheBarometer78.png PostmanPatandtheTuba142.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer99.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer184.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer181.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer152.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer139.png Postcard-Postman-Pat-Postman-Pat-and-all.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Grown-Ups Category:Males